


A Welcome

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Pre-smut, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day, and there's a surprise waiting for Cullen in his loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome

Cullen climbed the ladder to his loft slowly, his arms doing the bulk of the work as he hauled himself up rung by rung. It had been a long day; a new contingent of recruits had shown up and while their enthusiasm was high, their training and skill was low. He stepped over the edge of the ladder into his loft and started pulling off his armour piece by piece.

               “Hey you.”

               The voice from his bed was familiar, but he jumped anyway. “Maker’s breath, Alina,” he said, his heart pounding. “How long have you been there?”

               Alina shrugged, a bright grin spread across her freckled face. “An hour or so, maybe?” she said. “I finished up those reports from the last time I was away and brought them up to you. You weren’t here – they’re on your desk, by the way – so I decided to wait.” She shifted, and the blanket tucked around her torso to ward off the chill in the fractured loft slipped down. Cullen’s eyes widened.

               “Are you wearing my shirt?” he asked.

               Alina giggled. “About time you noticed.”

               Cullen swallowed hard, the last piece of his armour falling from his hand to the floor as he crossed the room towards the bed. “You had the blanket on, you ridiculous woman,” he murmured, climbing onto the bed and leaning towards her, the words brushing against her ear before he kissed her cheek.

               “It’s cold in here,” Alina said, turning her head and leaning in to kiss him lightly. Cullen pulled back the edge of the blanket and slipped his legs underneath, freezing when his foot brushed against her bare leg. He looked at her she grinned again, a laugh bubbling out before she could stop it.

               “Creators, Cullen, your face,” she said. “It’s not like you’ve not seen me without pants before,”

               “Yes, but – “ Cullen stammered. “Normally I know you’re not going to have pants on. Normally,” he stuck out his lower lip in a fake pout, “I’m involved in the process of removal.”

               Alina raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Are you really complaining about coming home to find your girlfriend naked in your bed?” she asked. “Or well, almost naked,” she amended.

               “Not in the least,” Cullen said. He slipped his arm behind the small of her back and tugged her closer to him, tucking her into his side. She snuggled against his chest and smiled, her fingers trailing a path along his abdomen under the hem of his shirt.

               “Welcome home, my love,” Alina said.

               Cullen smiled and pressed his lips to the soft brown spikes on the top of her head. “I could get used to a welcome like this,” he said.

               Alina smiled. “I hope so.” She tilted her head backwards and he bent forward to kiss her, the upside-down angle making it clumsy. She giggled and shifted, staying pressed against his side but turning to face him so she could kiss him properly. His hand slid up her back and neck to rake through her hair, his fingers tangling in the short brown strands. She shivered at the sensation of his fingers on her spine and pressed in to deepen the kiss, smiling against his lips when she felt his thighs tense at her movement. His free arm slipped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, her legs straddling him and her tiny frame shrouded by his much larger shirt. Her hands continued their patterns along his abdomen, moving out of his shirt and upwards so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

               They were both breathing heavily when he pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers. “Maker, I love you,” he said softly, his amber eyes flashing up to meet her bright green ones.

               “And I love you,  _ma vhenan_ ,” Alina murmured, pressing her lips to his again. “Shall I show you how much?” She smiled and began to trail her lips down his neck, and Cullen’s head dropped backwards with a groan as she rotated her hips slowly above him.


End file.
